


I got Black on my ledger 01

by NyxSolei



Series: I got Black on my ledger [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha find finally some challenge, not from whom she expected. Meeting an old friend and a new enemy is always interesting, especially when the past doesn't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spilling red ink

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Dedicated to Charles who helped me a lot!♥

The sun lit up SHIELD's symbol statue right in front of her eyes, covering her in shadow as she used to be. That day, after dwelling a while in her appartment in Paris alone, she has been called to duty for SHIELD.   
The place was empty, of course, after Hydra's takeover which she has failed to prevent. But there was really no use to keep dwelling over it, it will do no use and will bring her no value. And at a time, only valueable things had place in her mind.  
There was no one here, from what she saw or heard in the briefing from Fury, and yet, something got her to that place. The empty SHIELD headquaters, destroyed and demolished by Hydra and its agents.  
Something moved behind her and then it was clear why she had come here, why Fury told her to check the place out before coming to the new base.  
"Come out." She murmured, aiming her guns at the blurred figure at the corner of her eye. Natasha was already aware that Hydra agents could be at any spot in this hall and yet she had the advantage of the large shade from the symbol.   
Her emerald eyes traveled through the halls above her, the cold metallic guns followed. There couldn't have been too many agents around here, the place was unsafe and unstable as well for dirty what had to sign that there's only one target hiding from her.   
Back in the Red Room's training, they taught her how to find soldiers in places just like those- left behind and chaotic. 'Look for the dust.' Natasha's mind recalled as her look already scanned every step and open space on the floor to see the dust's scattering direction.   
Right behind a large piece of ceiling that collided to the ground and looked as if it was there for centuries, the scatter was different; there was a large footstep, followed by another that went behind that wall of tiles.  
Then, without second thought, she ran towards the area, shoes knocking stiffly on the porcelain floor. The target knew she would be there- prehaps he listened to the call from Fury what was unlikely. The phone was secured by their own network, which she coded in passwords herself. Even though Hydra was capable of finding her a few and few times in Paris, listening to her phone and dropping an observant in her appartment was a completely different story. It wasn't like them.  
Bullets began to hoover past her, almoust touching her scarlet hair but not reaching her. That agent was a sniper, for sure. The bullets were far too close to her to be coincidental or simple-shot. Those were aimed straight to her shoulder, what meant that the target wasn't told to kill her, but to slow her down- what for?  
She ran further, jumping onto the floor the shooter was on. A few shots were fired to the source of the enemy fire, while trying to evade the incoming bullets. The air next to her ears howled after each little bullet charge. If she was too slow, she would have been knocked out easily. That was a challenge; the sniper was trained to stand in her standards.  
The target evaded her own gunshots, jumping from the floor to the ground, where she stood before. He was still in shadows, but she could clearly identify it was a man. He shot from behind the big SHIELD statue at her a few larger bullets.   
He was prepared for the battle. She had to choose an unlikely way of combat- close ranged, prehaps, if she could get to the sniper.   
Natasha jumped off after him, placing her guns back in their position, releasing her hands from holding anything. As she hit the ground, she looked up to notice dark messy hair and bright blue eyes. Oh, this was an old friend saying hello from Hydra.  
Luckily, she already knew his tactics and battle methods. Unluckily, she haven't seen him since SHIELD's great fall which means he had quiet a while to change them.  
She burst further, revealing a small knife in the palm of her hand, waving it across his neck and yet, missing by a few centimeters only as he evaded back to hit her with his legs and throw her away from him.  
No, he hasn't changed which was in her favour. She knew exactly what to do, if she will manage to get close to him again instead of just evading his shots.   
In between the bullets, she was running towards him. As she got closer, she grabbed the gun's handle, using it to pull the Winter Soldier over her, to the ground. She didn't stop just yet, Natasha kicked the gun away as the other was on the ground, lying over his ammunition.  
"Я тебя довным довно не видела." She huffed as he rolled away to pull out a small knife with a growl. She didn't flinch as it happened, instead, she kept the distance between them to the minimum. He was a good sniper, but he lacked ability in close range combat.  
"Ты выгледиш жэвой." She added with half a smirk, jumping back from the cold knife he slashed the air with. Still, it wasn't to her neck. He wasn't ordered to kill her, what bothered her further. Why would Hydra take her? On the other hand, why wouldn't they?  
The Winter Soldier didn't answer, as he wasn't suppouse to. He leaped onwards, kicking her to SHIELD's statue. Then, he ran to it, picking her up from the ground by her hair, almoust automatically as if a machine. With his metal left arm fisted, he knocked her out and put her over his shoulder.   
"Mission accomplished." He murmured inside his mask, headed with the scarlet haired one over his back.


	2. Re;write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being captured, Natasha remembers a few things and learns new others.

Underground, where sunlight doesn't reach the doorstep, Hydra was working non-stop to bring up the guard. Once the Black Widow will wake up, none knows what she's capable of doing.   
There were two armed guards at the doors of the laboratory, waiting for commands. Inside, the Winter Soldier has been told to wait and watch the process as well to guard. Without any choice, he obided and followed the order.  
Zola's apprentices were already setting up the machinery- the correct program, the correct algorithm at the correct time. Missing the pulses that deliver information to the person's mind can cause malfunctioning in the body, what happened to the Winter Soldier a few times. Luckily, they weren't planning for it to happen, they took extra precaution, due to the subject.  
Slowly and steadily, her eyes opened to the bright luminous light that had her stunned for the first moments. Natasha didn't move at first, not to surprise the people around her.   
With a quick scan around she noticed six-or perhaps seven scientist busily moving around the room. Besides that she could see the guards, the Winter Soldier waiting at the door.  
She was drugged, not something her body can't withstand, but perhaps some muscle-relief drugs; her arms and legs were weakened and her heart beat was slow and steadily paced. She couldn't focus on one thing in the room, it all seemed blurred. As if it wasn't hard enough to spot things with her hands and legs cuffed down to a metal chair.  
Oh, the feeling of that specific metallic chair was known to her.  
Back in the times she worked for the KGB, they used this technology to 'wipe out' their workers and reprogram their minds. For long, as a child, she was forced to think that she is a ballet dancer, just before she has been relocated into the Red Room.  
She looked up above her, hoping that when she will get some focus on the machine, it wouldn't be what she had in mind. Unfortunately, it was- the same metal electrodes that will connect soon to her head if she wouldn't take action soon.  
"Herr Zola, the subject is showing signs of consciousness, what should we do?" The scientist had a heavy German accent, perhaps he was one of the children that were raised under Hydra's education back in the days.   
"Nothing at the moment, thank you. Please continue with the programming and proceed to the first step." The computer that watched up above at the corner of the room replied,"Welcome back Natasha Romanoff." He said but she couldn't figure where the sound was coming from.  
She took a deep breath before opening up her mouth, calculating the correct words to say to keep everyone occupied until she will come up with an escape plan,"Zola." She muttered weakly, still feeling the drug's influence.  
The man in the screen laughed,"Is this the so-called Black Widow? It is quiet upsetting that your body does not manage to fight the drug. The serum that has been used on you is, well, old."  
So he knows her part in the Red Room, perhaps it's the reason they caught her- because her mind has been twisted enough times that it would be easy for them to shape it. And yet, what for?  
"You have a marvelous set of skills, miss Romanoff and a marvelous mind." Zola added,"I think that in corporation with both you and I, we can bring it to the maximum."  
"So I can work for Hydra." She hissed.   
"Evidently, you work for Hydra even if you think you do not." He replied calmly before the scientist was notified that everything was ready for the procedure.  
Before she knew it, needles and electrodes connected to her body, influencing on her abillity to move at all. She tried to speak but the weak feeling of loose muscles took over her and even her eyes that slowly closed, could remember one last thing before the darkness.  
The Winter Soldier was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for Charles for the amazing help he has given me!


	3. Escape plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time to run, even though she was captured. Help might come, after all, justice is blind.

Clock ticking. The door opens. Rattling voices of worried scientists and the door opens again.  
Silence and clock ticking.  
Vividly remembering the last time she was awake, the Black Widow noticed that nothing has changed. Prehaps the program that was put inside her mind wasn't working?  
She knew it wasn't true. Something isn't correct- instead of being bonded to a solid metal plate, she was free, on a soft silky bed, inside a white room. The door was unlocked and there was no one there with her. Not even cameras to watch over her.  
She sat up slowly, looking around the room to see something-anything that would tell that she is in a hostile surrounding. It would give her some sense of reality, at least. As she feared, there was absolutly nothing in the room. It was her, and her only. She has to get out of Hydra's base, get to a place where she could check her reprogramming and deactivate it.  
"Please, Miss Romanoff." The mechanic voice of Zola spoke, it almoust sounded like it was coming from every spot in this room,"I mean no disrespect by putting you inside this place, if you are wondering, and you probably are, your program works fluently. Your first mission will be soon, dear Black Widow." He was cut off by some noise,"Nat!" A familiar voice called through what seemed to be a speaker-wall,"It's Matt! You have to get out of here, they're radiating the Red Room's programming by v--" It was cut again but she didn't wait for Zola to get a hold on the microphone and the system. She ran to the door, knocking it open as well for some confused scientists.  
"Miss Romanoff, I highly suggest you do not run, Daredevil is already being taken care of." The voice continued to roam through the halls of the base, but she didn't listen to any of his words.  
No, instead, she was running, avoiding any guard that comes at her. She knew this was an underground base, she had to get up-- get to Matthew. She heard her heart beating in her mind, prehaps Matt will hear it too and could get to her.  
At a turn, she found the stairs and without hesitation, she ran upstairs, further and further to catch the floor where Zola's main computer was. She counted off five floors before she was stopped by a grenade that knocked her back on the metal wall.   
The Winter Soldier stood before her, pointing at her his loaded gun. Seems like he was prepared for this to accur.   
She drew one of her own 'Black Widow' grenades and fired it at him. It gave her enough time to take out her gun and shoot his leg. Unfortunatly, he did so as well, almoust hitting her.  
After his first try to hit her, he hasn't stopped- he kept shooting what blocked her the way up; she was bound to the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this part is short but next update is going to be horribly long. So you better keep checking~♥


	4. Who is the martyr, actually?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinforcements have arrived! Time to make the rules and break them.

Natasha didn't have much of a choice and she was aware of it. Looking around and checking for ways to escape she has found nothing. But giving in was not an option either way. She looked at the Winter Soldier who had a calm face as he usually had, he was holding a gun, pointed at her.  
Strange, it happens again- he was not willing to shoot her in order to kill but rather to slow down and capture once again. Then, she knew what she must do.  
She took her small gun, pointing it at her temple, turning around to everyone to see,"How about this, Zola?" She said firmly, hand stubbornly on the trigger.  
The guards looked around, lowering their weapons as the German scientist's voice began chatting nervously again. Clearly she was an important piece in his game, losing her would mean losing Hydra,"Lower your guns imbeciles!" He muttered hesitantly,"What is it you want miss Romanoff?" Zola stuttered a little bit at the end of his words.  
"I want to get out and for you to release Daredevil." She said calmly.  
"That is not an option. The Daredevil may go but-" He was cut by her shout.  
"Do it or I'll shoot!" She clenched around the trigger even more. Her plan was working wonderfully.  
"Fine!" He said with precaution,"Winter Soldier please escort miss Romanoff outside."  
This was easy, almoust too easy. But she didn't let that bother her, Matt was in danger and she was a piece in Zola's game. Natasha didn't like being played with since she worked for the KGB. After that time, after she had lost so much, she swore that she would never fall into someone hands and be toyed with. And now, nothing changed,   
Easily, she walked towards the stairs, followed by Zola's assassin ghost.   
The guards around her weren't sure whether to make her way or capture her at the moment. However, luckily for her, Zola was a man of his word.  
She got a quick glimpse to look at other rooms- brain washers, biochemical experiments, KGB old weapons and that's where she stopped for a moment. Why would Hydra take such trash into their warehouse?   
She couldn't dwell on it too much, being pushed onwards by her escort. "Move." He murmured, pushing her.  
Without making any more problems, she obided, coming closer to what seemed to be the exit of this horrified place. She could smell already the sweet smell of hot asphalt and gasoline. Were they close to a highway?  
When she walked her last footsteps in the cold corridors of Hydra's base, she turned towards her escort,"Where is Daredevil?"  
He growled, he wasn't suppoused to speak to any test subjects.  
"Where is Daredevil?" She repeated herself, her temper getting shorter with each and every passing minute,"Or do you need me to say that in Russian?"  
"I don't know." He said finally.  
"Ask Zola. That was our deal- you get me alive and I get away with Daredevil." She had some anger in her voice, already prepared to draw out her gun.  
"Они ждут тебя снаружи." He whispered, not daring to change his expression,"Когда выдеш, поднимись по стене." He said, silent as possible.  
She gave him a small nodd,"Что насчет Золя?"  
"Я разберусь с ним." He looked up to the camera, then with a swift motion knocking her down to the ground,"Иди." Barnes opened her the door, hand gripping tight his gun.  
She got up, somewhat confused but no questioning. She had a way out and she will take it no matter what.  
As the bright sun hit her eyes and blinded her for a few moments, she turned back to look at the soldier that helped her, then at the wall. Where's Matt?  
"Nat!" Daredevil shouted, being forced at her,"Are you okay?" He sensed something was wrong. Yet he couldn't put his finger what was it.  
"Matt, the wall, now!"  
As the two jumped on the rusted metal wall, soldiers began shooting. The wind's hiss and the loud gunshots muted every other noise, leaving them both in a major disadvantage. She didn't look down, as she wasn't told to do so. Instead, she pointed at the peak of the wall, notifying Matt her destination. He nodded, wrapping one arm around her and with the other, throwing his expanding cane to pull both of them to the top.  
A few seconds passed without getting shot and they were already where she wanted them to be.  
"How did you know our ride was here?" Matt shouted at her, trying to overcome to gunshots as he pointed back at a small helicopter.  
"I didn't." She ran towards it, muttering the words into the crashing wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Natasha is so much fun! Next chapter will be published soon!♥   
> Wait for a big surprise!♥♥♥


	5. Lightswitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories come back to life and the present fades slowly with something even more frightening- Natasha's future.

"Наташа!" The Russian soldier caught the little girl by her hair,"Ты не должна быть здесь!" He pulled her after him, making a path through the thick snow as she was yelping silently, being dragged roughly.  
The only thing that kept her inside was that metal fence which was powered with electricity to hurt anyone who touches it. She was almoust out. James had the arrangements for her to go to the hole in the fence, being unnoticed. He always had arragements for her to be well and satisfied. After all, it was so hard to achieve something like that inside the Red Room.  
As they reached a small room where the headmaster of the Red Room was, the soldier threw her in, on the ground,"Я нашел её, она гуляла ещё раз."  
"Спасибо, свободен." The headmaster dismissed the soldier.  
The door was locked behind her and the headmaster got up from his chair to get her standing before him,"Кто тебе помог?" He asked, circling her over and over; clearing snow from her tiny body. Then, after a few minutes of silence from her side, he stopped,"Я сказал, кто помог тебe?"   
She whined out a few noises as the man was gripping her hair,"Я не скажу вам!" She cried out, letting herself inhale cold sniffs.  
They always found out, however. It didn't matter if you struggled or if you didn't- they had their methods and they always worked. The nights when she couldn't sleep because of the screams of other children, just like her, being tortured to tell the KGB's special squad- Red Room, everything they knew.  
None has escaped the boundaries of this camp, yet.   
That was at least, what James told her all the time, when he watched after her and kept her company, even though the soldiers didn't allow it. Any contact between people was strickly forbidden. For years, she had no one but James that came every night he could to her cell, telling her stories from the outside world.  
He was in America before they caught him and brought him to Russia and since he was still 'new' to the program, they didn't handled him any special treatment.  
"Возможно, нужно немного постирать вас?" The headmaster released her and called other guards that dragged Natasha away, again through thick snow and immense cold.  
"Наталя!" She heard a voice in the distance, someone familiar.  
"Наташа!" The same voice called again.  
"Natasha, wake up!" Matt tilted her from side to side, "We're here."  
She got up immediately, observing over the not-so-great SHIELD command center. It looked half-destroyed, as last time.  
Dreams like that came often to her, reminding her everyday what was her duty and what she owes the world. However, dreaming of that little boy-- later on, her former partner in-crime, was useless and downbringing. She knew that dwelling over such thoughts is a complete waste of time; James Barnes is no longer among the living.  
The Winter Soldier helped her only because Zola needed her out, maybe. Something inside her, however, hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep updating! Keep on checking~~♥


	6. Blind Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not alone now, what scares you. They'll tell you you'll be fine, Nat. But are they going to be fine?

"Remember when you came to San Francisco and you kicked my ass?" Matt joked as they settled inside the room they were given by SHIELD.  
She nodded, removing from his face the mask and looking carefully at the scars he got from the fight,"What about it?" She took from a small shelf some bottles, pouring their content on the bleeding wounds on his face.  
He clenched teeth a little, with a smile,"That Winter Soldier, kicked my ass almoust as you did. Same technique, same movements." He said, taking off his shirt for her to treat the wounds.  
Natasha stopped,"He was trained in the Red Room, too." She replied, continuing her work without any further conversation.  
Sometimes it made her laugh how one thing could really break her emotional stability, she hoped it would be one of those times. Sadly, it wasn't- fighting the enemy when eventually he aids you is quiet unsettling. Zola keeps rewriting his test subjects' brain, and yet- James helped her out.  
What would he achieve by that?  
"Who is he?" Matt asked, clenching to the palm of her hand,"Was he a friend of yours?"  
She sat beside him on the metal bench with a sigh,"That was James Buchannan Barnes. We were trained together ever since I remember myself. Then, he died in the second world war and was revived by Hydra as the Winter Soldier."  
"And he has no memory of anything before becoming the Winter Soldier?"  
"No." She bit her lip. It pained her to admit it.  
"You're lying, I can hear your heartbeat."  
She cursed under her breathe that she's talking with the only person that knows to detect when a lie is a lie. Since he lost his eyesight from that accident, his other senses became accelerated and by that, he could tell easily when someone is lying.  
"On my way out, he was the one to tell me that we should get to the roof." She choked on her words,"Zola must have done so to confuse me. My last encounter with the Winter Soldier was far more violent."  
Matt sighed,"This has to be Zola's work. If the guy has been brainwashed there's no way he would let him remember anything like that." He turned to her after staring for long minutes blankly at the air,"Why would Zola want you to be free? What's his plan?"  
"I don't know Matt. But I can't let myself stay here while putting all of you in danger. Both you and Clint have been through enough since the fall of SHIELD, I'll take responsibility ov-"  
"You really think we're going to let you do that to yourself?" He cut her talk,"We're a team, Nat. Winter Soldier or not. If I trust you that you'll come to save my sorry ass you're going to have to trust me. Same goes for Clint." He stood up from the metal bench to crouch before her, his blind eyes looking directly at her emerald ones.  
"I'm trusting a blind man to give me directions." She chuckled a little, staying with a smile.  
"No, you're trusting the Daredevil and Hawkeye to take care of you until the guys at SHIELD figure out what Zola wanted." He smiled back to her,"You do us a favour and rest for now, there's really no use for you to be all tensed up, you're not in court." He stood up, hugging her tight,"Not yet, at least."


End file.
